Show XXX
Show XXX of It's All Been Done Radio Hour ''was performed at MadLab theatre in Columbus, Ohio on Saturday, December 9th, 2017 at 5:30PM. It was written by Jerome Wetzel and Kristin Green, and directed by Chase McCants. This show featured the second mini-musical performed by the troupe. In ''Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One, the team is visited by three ghosts, each of whom have a song, and then the main cast sings an opening that is later reprised. The musical was unique among other Radio Hour original songs in that the lyrics and music were written ahead of time and actors auditioned for the three guest songs, instead of writing for specific actors. They were composed and performed by Kristin Green, with lyrics by Jerome Wetzel. Tommy Davis provided guitar for the performance. To allow extra time for the musical, only three segments were written instead of four. However, the second of two commercial breaks is essentially a mini Packer & Ratcliff segment. Unlike some commercials using specific segments, this one does count as an episode of the series. Larry inexplicably shows up in Universe Journey this month. However, questions as to whether this was the same Larry from Pornstar Detectives and The Scary Dead, as well as how a 21st century human got to the 25th century are answered in Show XLVII and Show XLVIII. Per Jerome Wetzel, these explanations were not pre-determined, but ret-conned when convenient. Universe Journey, for the second time, focused on the crew of the A.S.S. Meru instead of the Thrifty, the usual leads. Like before, there was a Thrifty connection to keep it relevant to primary plot lines. The guest characters in UJ returned for the Packer & Ratcliff commercial, making it a crossover of sorts. Show XXX was Katelyn Hamilton's last as a troupe member. She had been commuting from the state of Delaware, roughly an eight-hour drive each way, since the beginning. She was moving to Seattle, Washington, which was too far from Columbus, Ohio to continue, so she resigned from the cast. Some of her characters were later recast so their stories could continue. This was Karen Perta's first show as a troupe member. Segments * Universe Journey ''"Sleigh Ride" * Commercial "Mrs. Claus: War on Christmas" * ''The Topnotch Tangler ''"The Floozy" * Commercial ''Packer & Ratcliff "War Is Over" * Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One ''"A Rufus Carol" '''Performers' This show was narrated by Chris Allen. Absent troupe members: None Guest Stars * Dustin Burke was the forty-fourth guest star and this was his first appearance. He played Dot in Universe Journey ''and ''Packer & Ratcliff. * Jessica Gibson was the thirty-sixth guest star and this was her second appearance. She played Santa Claus in the Packer & Ratcliff commercial. * Mary Sink was forty-fifth guest star and this was her first appearance. She played Hannah Meyers in Universe Journey ''and ''Packer & Ratcliff, a role she would reprise in both segments in the future. Suggested Music Cast member Keith Jackson suggests songs that would go well with these episodes. The music was not used in the show, nor were any rights obtained. Category:Monthly Show